Fallen Angel
by Chubchubs
Summary: this is a story i wrote when i saw this really cool movie, but i dont kow the title so i put it under movie crossovers
1. Default Chapter

Fallen Angel  
  
This is my story, listen if you want, but I beg you listen carefully for I do not want to fail once more.  
It was 1815, the "Year Without Summer", I was young then too young, I was arrogant blinded by my pride. I thought living in America made me invincible but I was wrong, so wrong in fact that it cost me my life.  
It was snowing as it had every day; the looming cloud of poison blocked the sun. It was a cold summer, my mother asked me to get some wood from the shed. The shed was only one-hundred feet away, but the deep snow made it very difficult. I walked into the night, my teeth made such a clatter that I disturbed the roosting hens.  
On my way back I found a second pair of foot-prints next to mine. I quickened my pace, and kept going. I was walking for a while when I heard a noise, not was I startled by the noise but I realized that I had missed my house. I looked around I can't have walked past it, I thought, it was night but to have walked right past it seemed just absurd. I heard the noise again, it was closer this time, it was like wind blowing hard past my ear. The nose went by and stopped right behind me, I turned slowly to see a pair of white, empty, piercing eyes.  
"Hello Adam, can I help you with something," he had a bone chilling English accent, he talked smooth and slow as though to make sure I heard every single word.  
"How do you know my name?" I replied stumbling over a log, I scurried backward; I wanted to put as much space between me and this man.  
"You'd be surprised what I know," he answered. "Like your mother and father's name, Lara, and George, am I right? You also leave in that cabin over there." He pointed straight at my cabin, light from the fire flickering in the window. "I also know what's going to happen to you next." At these words he grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and lifted me clear off the ground.  
"What are you goin to do?" I asked as I kicked and pulled at his hands trying o get away.  
"Let's just say you benefit more from the cloud of ash that hangs above your arrogant crown." He opened his mouth revealing six large sharp canines; he pulled my head back by the hair.  
"Now begins the dream from which you will never wake," he sunk his fangs deep into my neck. I yelled in pain, the fangs punctured my arteries, my blood flowed out as his evil poison began to spread through my veins. He dropped me and staggered to the side, he was breathing deeply as a sick twisted smile spread across his face. I held my punctured neck, what was going on, this can't be happening, "do you feel it Adam? Do you feel the power, do you feel it spreading, taking control of body."  
I did, I did feel it, I felt the power but, it started leaving as I began to die. 


	2. Fallen Angel Chapter II

Fallen Angel  
Chapter 2  
  
The pain was agonizing, my body seized up as I began to scream. "Do not worry young Adam this is completely normal, it is but the process where your mortal soul is replaced. It will be over shortly."  
It didn't feel like it would end any time soon, I began to shake uncontrollably as my human soul gave up. As soon as I got my bearings I tried to stand up  
. I stumbled pathetically, and crawled to the edge of frozen pond near my house. I turned around to see who spoke, but there was no one but us. I swept the snow off to the side and gazed at my reflection. There was nothing there, no reflection, nothing, "what's happening? What am I? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I ran towards him, I could feel my newly gained powers flowing through me like a raging river. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a tree, "YOU FILTHY SATANISTIC BASTARD, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU DO TO ME!"  
"You're lucky, I used most of my energy to restrain you, although I didn't need to, that was my mistake-I didn't think you'd be this strong." I dropped him and walked away, back to my house. I looked around in all directions, who said that I thought. I. I looked at him, my heart was thumbing madly, my heart, it was still beating, but how could this be? I thought I was dead. .  
"Ahh!!" I screamed and fell down, I shook my head, wake up I thought "how can this be happening to me, no, no, no, NOO!!" I got up and ran as fast as I could towards my house, my heart was pounding in my chest. He appeared right in front of me, "I'm not going to let you go, not after I went through the trouble o f getting to you." "Why would you go through any trouble getting me, why not some one stronger?" I was not convinced he had done this for any reason; I was just a spur of the moment attack. "Have you looked at yourself?" "In case you haven't noticed I don't have a reflection," I was getting more and more aggravated by his consistency. "That's the thing, you have been transformed," he grinned with malice. "Transformed into what?" I was very curious as to what he was implying. "Something better, something superior," his grin doubled "you're a Vampire." "A Vampire," that was the dumbest thing I could think to hear at that moment. "Please, that's not even original." I took a step around him and started back towards my house. He grabbed me by the shoulder, "let go of me now," I ordered. His grip tightened, "let. go. now." I flung my clenched fist back and hit him square in the cheek. "Arghh!!" I could feel the bones in my hand shatter, he let me go and tears began to drip out of the corners of my eyes. I couldn't see the pain was so intense. "Stupid child, you were able to pin me to that tree because I used a lot of energy to fly around you fast enough so you couldn't see me. Now I'm twice as strong as you, so if you want to keep your head attached I suggest you don't try that again." I gulped and rubbed my neck nervously, could he really take my head off? "I am a fair person, when you obey me, I can help you in many ways Adam. You cant deny it, you need me much more than I need you. Help me out and we can conquer all, we can rule the underworld." "And is that supposed to appeal to me?" "Oh please," he replied. "I know it does, you're an American, all you simpletons are driven by pure greed." "Not all of us," I added angrily. "Yes, but you are. I can see it in your eyes, when you think of that power your eyes reek of greed." He leaned in closer the musky smell of old death cloaked his pale skin. "That power you thirst for, I can give you that power, and all you need to do, is take my hand." He offered his hand, and regrettably I took it. His cold skin, felt as though it was centuries old.  
  
The wind rushed through my hair as we ascended towards the abysmal cloud of ash. We burst through the top layer; I coughed hard on the abundant gashes fumes. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "We are going very far away, to someplace secretive, that only I know of." He began to fly faster, "There I will tell you all that you need to know."  
  
I felt extreme heart ache, thinking of my home, about my parents. What would happen to them, what would they think? I wanted to go back. I tugged my hand away from his, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I wasn't listening I just wanted to go home. Finally I pulled free of his grip; I plummeted towards the ash cloud. 


End file.
